Dinosaurs on a Spaceship
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Aaron and Spencer spend an afternoon at the carnival with Jack.


**A/N: **Written for ChocolateDivineDiva who asked H/R take Jack to the carnival, and they try to win Jack one of those jumbo plush prizes. Hotch or Reid surprises the other with a jumbo plushie for their own too.

Yes, the title is a Doctor Who reference.

* * *

Aaron watched Spencer carrying on his hip a sleepy Jack around the carnival, Jack had his arms wrapped around Spencer's neck as his head rested on Spencer's shoulder. They were heading back to the parking lot where Aaron's car was parked, ready to go home after a Saturday afternoon spent entirely at the carnival.

While they were walking, Spencer stopped abruptly in front of a cotton candy cart, and looked at those fluffy balls of pink sugar mesmerized.

"Never had one?" Aaron asked.

Spencer shook his head and licked his lips, "Is it good?"

"Wait," Aaron instructed with a smile and walked closer to the cart, a couple of minutes later he came back with a stick of pink cotton candy. He handed the candy to his lover and picked Jack in his own arms, being careful to not wake up the kid but when Jack realized that he was in his dad's arms he opened his eyes and looked around, his attention was caught immediately by a huge plush prize. "Daddy! Win that for me, please, daddy!" The kid begged, suddenly wide awake.

Aaron turned in the direction his son was pointing, there was a huge plush of a dinosaur wearing an astronaut helmet who looked like Rex, the dinosaur from Toy Story, among other stuffed animals hanging from the top of the booth. It was a shooting game and SSA Aaron Hotchner knew damn well how to shoot.

Aaron walked closer to the booth, followed by Spencer who was munching happily on his cotton candy. Aaron put Jack on the ground, gave the man a few bucks, took the shotgun and aimed. He missed the first shot because, just like he was expecting, the game was rigged and the first shot was needed to adjust.

"You won't be able to win the dinosaur with only one play," the man in the booth stated.

"I won't be so sure about that," Spencer replied, licking his lips and giving the rest of his cotton candy to Jack who thanked him softly and happily ate his sweet while waiting for his dad to get the dinosaur for him.

Aaron assumed the position, embraced the shotgun and showed to the booth worker why you should never challenge a former SWAT agent. Women gathered around them as Aaron hit every target earning enough points to win the dinosaur for Jack with one single play. The man, astounded, handed the plush dinosaur to Aaron who, satisfied with his performance, gave the toy to his son who squeaked happily and hugged his father's leg as best as he could. The women who had gathered around the family, clapped at his performance and Spencer awkwardly took Aaron's hand in his own, a clear message to their audience that Aaron was already taken and happy.

Aaron scooped up his son who was still clutching the toy to his chest and the three of them began walking away, Spencer was still smiling proudly to himself, all those women were looking with lust-filled eyes at Aaron, his Aaron.

When they were almost to their car Spencer stopped and looked back. Jack realized first that Spencer was not following them anymore, "Are you coming, papa?" he asked peeking out from his father's shoulder.

Spencer's eyes darted quickly from the stand to Aaron and he excused himself, "Go ahead, I'll meet you at the car."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, and got closer to his lover, "You're not going to kill all those women and dismiss their bodies, are you?"

Spencer let out a laugh and shook his head, "No, I'm not. I just had an idea, trust me, please?"

"Always," Aaron replied, and kissed Spencer lightly on his lips.

Spencer walked quickly back toward the booth and Aaron watched confused for a while, then when Jack yawned loudly he shook his head and headed back to the car.

As he was fasting Jack's seat belt he heard a small cough behind him, he turned and Spencer promptly shoved a giant stuffed dog in front of him, a beaming smile on his lips.

Aaron took the plush and examined it, he remembered those particular toy, it was one of the prizes at the shooting game, it was a big, fluffy Dalmatian. He looked questioningly at his lover who smiled innocently and explained, "Front sight, trigger press, follow through. It's so easy-"

"A Dalmatian could do it." Aaron concluded, "If it's your way to say I'm a jerk after four years then I'm sorry." He said apologetically, fidgeting with the plush in his hands.

Spencer gently took the plush away from his hands and put it inside the car next to Jack who was sleepily toying with the helmet on his plush head, and then Spencer placed his hands on Aaron's cheeks and kissed softly his lips, "It's my way to say I'm grateful. I'm grateful you helped me with my qualifications," he said and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm grateful you trusted me with Dowd," another kiss, then he moved his hands to Aaron's shoulder, "I fell in love with you that day, and now I'm grateful you're giving me the opportunity to be part of your and Jack's life."

Aaron pulled Spencer close and pressed their lips together in a passionate one this time, pouring all the love they had for each other in that kiss. Aaron was the first to pull back, and then a realization hit him. He ran his thumb over Spencer's swollen lips and with a teasing smile asked, "So in the firing range you kept missing the target because you liked the feeling of my body pressed against yours?"

The genuine laugh that followed was not a proper answer but was all Aaron needed.


End file.
